


My Turn

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Spark Stiles x Alpha Derek - Sensory DeprivationStiles had asked Derek to help him learn to fight, he didn’t want to be just the token human that always got captured like some fucking damsel in distress alright? He wanted to actually be useful! So where the hell did a blindfold come into it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> One more day! I can't believe I got through the whole month! I think I need a mini-break from writing, this was huge for me!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, that has been reading, commenting, its all love!
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for the final Kinktober for the month!

Stiles had asked Derek to help him learn to fight, he didn’t want to be just the token human that always got captured like some fucking damsel in distress alright? He wanted to actually be useful! Sure Deaton was talking about how he had a spark, and he could grow that into what Stiles was hoping was going to be some awesome level magic at some point… but how long was that going to take huh? It took Harry Potter seven years to get even remotely badass instead of bumbling around with nothing but luck and a prayer, and even then, let’s face it, without Hermione and Ron he’d have been screwed six ways to Sunday!

No, Stiles wanted to learn to fight and had set his sights on Derek to teach him. Scott, he was great and all, but he knew Scott wouldn't be able to teach him to really fight, he'd go gentle, Derek, he would teach him. He would teach him even if Stiles had to wrangle it out of him!

The alpha had scoffed at first, told him he had betas to train instead. Tried to convince him to take a self-defence course, but that wasn't going to be enough. Those instructors weren't going to tell him how to deal with werewolves, wendigos and kanimas for instance. No, he needed real fight training.

Eventually, Derek had agreed, and Stiles, both loved and hated every second of it. 

He taught him all manner of things, but today Derek had handed him a blindfold.. really? A blindfold? He wanted him to try to fight him blind? That had just gone right peachy! By the end of the session, Stiles had been so frustrated with Derek not being helpful at ALL that he'd yelled at the alpha before tackling him to the ground and shoving the material around his eyes instead. Ha, see how he liked it! Derek had tried to wrestle him off, but Stiles, being Stiles, was great at the very least to be all awkward limbs and misplaced kicks... but eventually, the alpha had managed to get the younger man off of him,

"Ha! Not so easy is it!"

Not that he'd really given Derek a chance to get his bearings, but that's beside the point. Derek had just glared at him after he whipped the blindfold off, a growling huff of breath before storming off. Stiles didn't miss the interesting reaction that Derek seemed to have otherwise though.

Interesting indeed.

It was a few weeks later before Stiles actually did something about it. He'd considered it off and on the whole time, and he knew it was risky, but, it was worth the risk. It had to be. 

So, after he knew Derek had been training the betas, he was waiting for Derek. They had training today, but Stiles, he didn't feel like fighting today, he had something else in mind. The alpha found him sitting on his bed, and before he could question why he wasn't downstairs ready to train, Stiles was holding up the slip of material that they'd used as a blindfold. The blindfold that Derek had not brought up again after Stiles had attacked him with it.

"I think, today it's my turn sourwolf."

Tossing the material over,

"Put it on."

A little bit of material, woven with the slightest touch of his spark, it might have taken him this long to say anything because he wanted the spell to work. He wanted to make sure that Derek, even with his wolf eyes, wouldn't be able to see, anything. Derek had huffed, staring at Stiles while holding the blindfold in hand for a long moment, before lifting it up and tying it around his head. That's a good sourwolf.

Stiles moved to stand from the bed, circling the werewolf slowly, it wasn't hard to tell that he was following his movements with the slightest tilt of his head. Following his scent, the sound. The spark didn't attack though, instead, his hand touched Derek's arm softly, fingertips brushing over the bare skin of his bicep slowly, lightly, up along his arm, across the back of his shoulders, and down his other. Derek was taking deep breaths as he moved in front of him, his palms pressing flat over the material of his tank top, against his chest. He didn't think it was just his imagination that Derek's breath caught. Stiles knew it wasn't any imagination that Derek was reacting to him.

He had an obvious bulge in his jeans showing just how much he was reacting right now. A bulge that Stiles reached down between Derek's legs, and squeezed, just slightly.

Then he stopped. 

Derek had tensed, and Stiles, Stiles never had any intention to go further than this without,

"Tell me to stop Derek, you want me to stop, tell me."

He wasn't going to do anything to Derek that he didn't want, and standing there in front of Derek, his hands having moved from the older man the moment he had tense. There was silence in the room, only their breathing for a second before finally, Derek spoke,

"I don't, please Stiles, touch me."

He'd had a feeling Derek liked this when he'd felt his erection pressed against him last time before he'd managed to push him away. Smiling, Stiles reached up to touch Derek again, this time, removing the clothing between them, one item at a time. Hands, lips, tongue, taking in Derek, every inch of him as the clothes fell to the floor, exposing him to the younger man. Once they were both naked, Stiles was maneuvering Derek to lay on the bed, on his side, as Stiles was pressed up behind him, his chest to Derek's back. 

Using the packet of lube he'd brought, just in case, making no assumptions as to what Derek already had, he opened up the alpha, one finger at a time, and the sounds. Fuck the sounds that Derek made as he got lost in the sensations, they were blissful. Stiles didn't rush though, he didn't want to, instead, he was taking Derek apart, little by little until he was sobbing with each touch, grabbing behind him at Stiles trying to pull him closer as his ass pressed back to fuck himself on Stiles' fingers as he did.

"Come on sourwolf, I need you to use your words."

Oh, he wasn't going to do this without hearing him say it, not just assuming.

"Please, god Stiles, please, I need you inside me."

Those, those were perfect words if Stiles did say so himself. Pressing a kiss to the back of Derek's shoulder as he slipped his fingers from his ass and lubed up his dick. A whimper at the loss came from the alpha, only for him to turn his head so he could catch Stiles' mouth in a filthy kiss as he positioned himself now. Kissing Derek, all tongue and teeth, he pressed forward, his cock sliding deep into Derek with a single press of his hips, gasping against his lips as his hips were now flush with Derek's ass. The moan that came from the alpha sounded just as desperate as the hand holding his hip tightly now. Stiles would have bruises later in the shape of Derek's fingers, and it would be entirely worth it.

"Fuck me, Stiles, please."

Oh he had no intention of stopping, no, he wanted to give Derek everything he needed at that moment, and hearing him plead like that, he would never want to deprive either of them. Somewhere along the way, Derek had rolled onto his stomach, Stiles now pressing along Derek's back as his hips thrust into the alpha above him, fucking him deep into the bed. All the sounds in the room were of skin slapping, heavy breaths, and moans, some bitten up by the hungry kisses between them until Stiles felt Derek shudder beneath him. Cumming between his body and the sheets, clenching around Stiles, thrusting deep and filling Derek with his cum as he couldn't hold back anymore.

Gasping against Derek's lips, his heart racing as he tried to come back, you'd think he was the one blinded with how intense that had all felt. 

Slipping the material off Derek's eyes, Stiles pulled back from Derek to roll to the other side, this time so he could see Derek properly. Both of their eyes met for a long moment as they laid boneless on the bed. Finally, the alpha pushed himself up from his front, moving to get up from the bed intending to shower,

"Next time, I want to watch you cum in me."


End file.
